Match Up of the Twinly Type
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Haruhi was just looking for a place to study, but gets more then he bargained for. Now he's become a host, even though he's a girl. However, she's not the only girl who's a host. HikaruOC and KaoruOC.
1. Starting Today, you are a Host

**(This is made by me and my friend. We don't own Ouran.)**

A boy was searching for a place to study. But when he got to the library, it's was way too crowded him. Sighing, he closed the door and started to walk up the stairs. "There are four libraries here. You'd think one of them would be quiet."

He stopped to see a flock of birds fly past the window. 'How are things in heaven mom?' He thought to himself as he continued walking. 'I can't believe it's been 10 years already. I'm beginning to think rich kids only come to school to have a good time.'

He walked into a pink hallway and stopped by the closed door. "An abandoned music room. I guess this will be the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet." He mumbled to himself as he turned the door handle. Once he opened the door was open he was blasted by rose petals. He quickly made his way into the room and was met with a surprising sight.

"Welcome." Multiple voices chorused together, 7 to be exact. How did he know that? Well it was easy to deduct when that was how many teenage boys sat in the center of the room. A blonde haired male sitting in a large throne-like chair while the other six stood around him. Quietly a girl peeked over behind a very tall black haired boy, with a lollypop in her mouth.

"This is a host club?" The boy who had come in said as he pressed himself nervously against the door.

"Oh wow, it's a boy," Twin voices commented.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Mayumi, Miyuki I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Another black haired boy asked curiously as he pushed the glasses on his face up.

"Yeah, but he's shy." Twin orange haired boys said in unison. "He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him."

"To be honest, I don't really know him either," the boy with the red hair in the big hat shrugged with the two boys.

The boy with glasses smirk slightly. A light bulb went off in the background. "Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor student."

The blonde haired male jumped up from his seat. "What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka." He said as Haruhi tried to turn the door nob and open the door. "You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

Haruhi stilled and peeked back over his shoulder. "How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." the glasses boy stated. "Even Mayumi, who is not quite a commoner entered the school."

Haruhi eye started twitching as glasses boy continued, "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well ah- thank you. I guess." He stuttered slightly.

"You're welcome." The blonde boy said as he threw his arm around Haruhi. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

Haruhi then stepped away from the boy. But blondie was not deterred as he followed after, making gestures with his arms as he went.

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think your taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi commented as he keep evading the boy.

Quickly the blonde boy slid up to Haruhi. Throwing his arm around the boy once more. "Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" He exaggerated with his odd gestures, sparkles shining in the air around him.

Blondie bowed slightly, "We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He spread his arms out wide as roses filled the background behind him.

Haruhi ignored the flamboyant blonde and made his way to the door. "I'm outta here."

"Hey!" A little blonde boy called out, the girl with the lollypop behind him. He grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and pulled him back with in-humane strength for such a little boy. "Come back here, Haru-chan!" Little flowers were shimmering around the little boy's head.

"You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!" He commented as the black haired girl behind him nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." Haruhi answered in a monotone voice. Then he got mad, "And who are you calling Haru-chan?" He yelled to the young boy.

The little kid fell away from him and the girl ran back to the tall boy and latched on to him, staring at Haruhi.

"I never would of imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." Those words caused Haruhi to falter in his step, turning his attention onto the blonde senior that had spoken those words.

"Openly what?"

"Tamaki..." The hat boy looked pissed off.

The blonde didn't seem to notice as he continued. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into."

"Do you like the strong silent type?" The tall black haired boy was surrounded by dark purple roses.

"The boy lolita?" Next was the little boy who was hugging a pink bunny and surrounded by hearts and pink roses.

"How about the mischievous type?" The two twins smiled and linked their arms surrounded by light blue and orange roses.

"The fiery type?" This was the guy with red hair and wearing a large hat. He was surrounded by orange circus roses.

"Or the cool type?" Now was the boy with glasses surrounded by purple roses.

"I uh... I-It's not like that." Haruhi stuttered as he backed away. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study." Not noticing the vase that was behind him.

Blondie lifted his chin to stare him in the eye. "Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" White roses covered the background in that moment. But then it was broken as Haruhi back away from him and knocked into the vase behind him.

Eyes widening in shock he tried to catch the vase but missed and it crashed to the ground.

"Ah!" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke as the appeared on either side of the stunned Haruhi. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an up-coming school auction." One brother spoke up before the other finished for him "Oh, now you've done it commoner, the biding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen off this."

"What?! Eight million yen!" Haruhi cried out before he began trying to count how many thousands that was. "Uh, I'm gonna have to pay you back…"

"With what money?" The twins spoke together. "You can't even afford the school uniform."

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" The boy wearing glasses asks the blonde picking up a piece of the broken vase and examining it.

Tamaki moved back over to the throne-like chair and sat down. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." He crossed one leg over the other.

With his head leaning on his fist and pointing his hand out he says, "When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." he says in a serious tone of voice. "That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

The black haired girl giggled slightly, "Oh Tama-chan," she mumbled quietly.

Haruhi seemed to freeze up and went as white as a goat. The boy with the hat waved in his face as Hunny and the girl poked him.

"Poke, Poke," Hunny murmured. As the two of them did, Haruhi collapsed, causing everyone to look down.

After that, The Host Club was now open for business.

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" A girl asked the blonde host.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." He replied charmingly as he sat on a coach between two girls.

"I baked you a cake, today. Would you like to taste it?" Another girl asked.

He lifted her chin with his hand and pulled her face close to his. "Only if you'll feed it to me darling." He told her.

'Tamaki Suou: Highschool Student 2nd Year (Host Club King)' A sign read below them.

"Oh how you're so dreamy." The girl said.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" A auburn haired girl questioned as she set down her tea cup. "I've recently heard the host club's keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

Tamaki looked over to her. "I don't know if I'd call him that." And just at that moment Haruhi walked in bags in hand.

"Speak of the devil." Tamaki waved towards the boy. "Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi murmured.

'Haruhi Fujioka: Highschool Student 1st-Year (Host Club Dog)'

"I thought Haru-chan was a dog?" The girl with the lollipop said as she popped up from behind the couch.

'Miyuki Morinozuka: Highschool Student 1st-Year (Not in the Host Club)'

"I suppose your right Miyuki," Tamaki told her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came from the Music club, but I guess Takashi is still in Kendo practice." Miyuki pouted.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked as he pulled out something from the bag Haruhi brought in.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." He answered.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" the blonde boy said confusedly.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi explained.

"It's instant?" The two girls on the other couch asked in unison as they tilted their heads.

"Whoa! I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki cried out in amazement while more of the girls in the room walked over to see what the commotion was.

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." All the girls seemed to nod their heads in amazement.

"It's called 'Commoner wisdom'." The redheaded hat boy pointed out, with his arms crossed.

'Mayumi Otake: Highschool Student 1st-Year (Host Club Fighter)'

Now most of the Host Club members crowded around along with the ladies.

"Commoners are pretty smart." The boy with glasses commented.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" One of the twins started. "That's a lot less than we normally pay." And the other ended.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi said slightly annoyed.

Tamaki lifted up his arm, "No, I'll keep it." Everyone looked to him in surprise.

"I'm going to give it a try." He said standing up and everyone was beyond shock as they all gasped and stared.

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically. Everyone was staring at him amazed and clapped their hands.

"Alright Haruhi, Get over here and make some of this commoner coffee!"

Haruhi stared at everyone in the room with an annoyed expression, before faintly mumbling under his breath "I hate all these Damn rich people…" With that spoken everyone made their way across the room, besides Haruhi, Mayumi, and a red-haired lass that remained at Tamaki's table.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far." Mayumi's ears perked before faintly gazing at the red-head that gently sat down her tea glass "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."

"Huh?" Haruhi mumbled turning his head to look at the teen himself.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." With a large almost forced smile, the girl turned to look at Haruhi before turning her attention to Tamaki who strolled across the room, a large mass of girls (And Host members) trailing behind.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out when he noticed the chestnut haired boy had not made any move to follow.

"I'm coming…" Haruhi groaned walking across the room, Mayumi trailing close behind, then turning his head toward the girl. Something felt off about her.

Haruhi then proceded to make four cups of instant coffee.

'Demonstration of commoners' coffee, by a commoner.'

"Here." He held a tray with the coffee on it out to them.

Tamaki lifted his finger to his chin and started sparkling. "Let the tasting begin."

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of the girls said.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another said worriedly.

Then Tamaki pulled her face close to his while dipping her slightly. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"

"Oh well then, I would drink it." The girl replied dreamily and the rest of the ladies around them squealed, hearts in their eyes.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi mumbled under his breath.

Mayumi's attention was dragged away from Tamaki and soon focused on Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Ahahaha! So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed!" Hikaru laughed pulling his right leg into the seat with him, the girls staring at him very interested and Kaori pouting.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story." Mayumi perked when he noticed Haruhi walking off with a tray of tea, following him closely "I asked you not to tell anyone that… Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru spoke tilting his head to the side a letting a tear leak from his eye. Hikaru in returned stared at his brother with large confused eyes. "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

The two girls stared intently on the scene as they held onto each other. Hikaru moved his face very close to Kaoru's. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Kaoru whispered.

'Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin: Highschool 1st-Year.'

The girls yelled as they clutched each other's hands. "I've never seen brotherly love quite like that."

'The 'very close' Hitachiin twins.'

Miyuki kept her gaze on the twins while they did their act. She would never admit it to them but she loved it when they did it, seeing as she was a big Yaoi fan which was the opposite of Mayumi who didn't like it at all.

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it." Haruhi said as he walked past with a tray of tea.

Just then The little boy and the tall black haired boy came in, the child like boy on his back, rubbing at his eye.

"Sorry," He yawned, "we're running late."

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" One girl greeted.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another said. Then a black and yellow blur move past and attached it self to Mori as he set Honey down.

"Takashi!" Miyuki whined. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you. Don't leave me again." Mori gave her back a pat before gently prying her off of him.

'Takashi Morinozuka ('Mori' for short): Highschool 3rd-Year'

"Hi Miyuki," A girl addressing the girl.

"Hello!" She replied cheerfully.

Honey was still rubbing his eye cutely, as he made his way closer. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake."

'Mitsukuni Haninozuka ('Honey' for short): Highschool 3rd-Year'

All the girl stopped and stared before yelling in unison, "So Cute!"

"Is that boy really a third-year student?" Haruhi glanced at Mayumi not truly believing that such a small boy was in a higher grade then them.

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyouya appeared beside the two. "And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"A-Ah." Haruhi spoke not truly knowing how else to reply.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he jumped onto Haruhi's arm and spinned them around. Miyuki followed behind him as she looked at Haruhi curiously. "Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with us?" Honey asked.

"Thanks..., but I don't... really like cake..." He said slowly as he tried to get over his dizziness.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Honey suggested as he held up the pink bunny.

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi murmured still dizzy.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Haruhi stopped for a minute and stared at the bunny, then the stuffed bunny started blushing. "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" He commented.

Honey stared up at Haruhi, another lightbulb went off in the background.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Honey passed the bunny over to Haruhi before running and jumping back onto the couch with the girls.

Miyuki then came up to Haruhi a blue bag in her hands. She opened it up for the boy showing a wide variety of different flavored lollipops.

"Would you like one Haru-chan?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I guess," And he took on out of the bag and it turned out to be bubble gum flavored. He smiled at the girl, "Thanks."

Miyuki blushed slightly before moving back over to Mori and Honey and sitting herself on Mori's lap. He didn't seem to mind.

"She likes you." Mayumi told him.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked confusedly at the hat wearing boy.

He keep his gaze on Honey's group for a minute before looking over at Haruhi. "She only gives lollipops to people she likes."

Haruhi looked back to the small group laughing on the couches. "Oh."

"If you need anything, you can always ask me," said Mayumi.

They gave each other a warm smile and a big lightbulb along with a lightbulb smaller then the rest went off in the background.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya commented from beside them.

"Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here." He said looking over to said blonde. "He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" He asked quietly to Mayumi who just shrugged.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate." He gave Haruhi a chilling smile. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy."

'Kyoya Otori: Highschool 2nd-Year (Vice-President)'

Haruhi just looked up at him still as a rock. "You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." He pushed his glases up. "By the way, do you have a passport?"

"That means you won't be able to stay in Japan," Mayumi placed a his finger to his chin.

Then Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." He blew on the back of Haruhi neck.

Haruhi jumped and practically flew away from Tamaki. "Please don't do that again."

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi told the blonde.

"Are you kidding me? It's the most important thing!" Tamaki cried out suddenly holding a rose in his grasp "You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me!" Tamaki beamed giving Haruhi a charming smile.

"I don't think it's all that important." said Mayumi, causing Tamaki and Haruhi to glance at him. "Why should we care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean all that really matters is what's on the inside, right?" Tamaki's eyes went wide at the boy's words.

"I have to agree, I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi nodded, taking a look around the room full of girl swooning over a few boys.

But what they said didn't even seem to faze him as he continued with his talk of beauty. "It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" He bragged as Haruhi and Mayumi looked at him clearly annoyed.

"It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi!" he embraced himself dramatically. "Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" Haruhi commented in disbelief.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living?" Tamaki continued in his little rose covered rant.

"And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world." The blonde explained though Haruhi was barely listening. "And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

"There's a word to describe people like him." He mumbled. "What is it? Aww man, I wish I could remember that word."

Unknown to them, the twin walked by listening to the whole thing. Tamaki's rant continued as it also garnered the attention of Miyuki who had been skipping past, a lollipop in her mouth as always.

"Maybe, a pain in the neck?"

"No, that's not it," Mayumi shook his head. "There's something that fits him perfectly."

Tamaki stalked back over to Haruhi and looked to him from the side. "But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember...how effective a glance to this side can be."

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi exclaimed hitting his fist against his hand.

"So do I," Mayumi punched his fist.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious." Haruhi and Mayumi said in unison. Tamaki froze before retreating into his little emo corner.

Miyuki giggled. "He's right Tama-chan, you are obnoxious." Tamaki gave a little sound of pain.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi apologized.

The twins laughed as they showed themselves. Hikaru's arm on Haruhi's head and Kaoru's arm on Mayumi's.

"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru commented.

"But he is a pain in the neck." He mumbled before telling Tamaki, "I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

The twins both stared at the chestnut haired boy with confused eyes.

"Careful, Haruhi. Don't burst his ego," Mayumi mumbled to Haruhi.

"Really, it did?" Tamaki spoke softly before jumping to his feet with renewed energy, then jutted his arm outward "Let me teach you more, my friend!" It seemed like all the Hosts were now staring at Tamaki with puzzled looks.

"Too late..." Mayumi placed his hand on his forehead.

"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi mumbled.

"Boss." Kaoru started yet Tamaki cut the twin off.

"Call me King." Tamaki smiled whilst wiggling his fingers.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting," Kaoru started allowing Hikaru to finish what he was going to say "But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know?" Hikaru stopped leaning on Haruhi's head to move in front of the boy.

"He's not exactly Host Club material, but ..." Hiraku spoke while removing Haruhi's glasses. "Maybe if we took off his glasses it will help." then he stared at the chestnut haired boy with wide eyes.

"Hey, I need those!" Haruhi cried out blinking his eyes slightly from his loss of sight. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!"

"I get it. I'm on my third pair this month," Mayumi grinned.

Tamaki ran up to the boy shoving the twins and Mayumi out of the way. Hanging his head down Tamaki extended his arm out and began snapping his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Mayumi!"

"Got it!" The three spoke together raising their arms in a salute. The twins grabbed Haruhi's arms while Mayumi pushed his back, then they all dragged him toward the backroom.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Kyoya started clicking on his phone. "Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori ran out of the room.

"What about us, Tama-chan?" Honey and Miyuki asked with big eyes.

"Honey senpai. Miyuki." Tamaki called.

"Yes sir." They answered excitedly.

"You," He paused. "Go have some cake."

Honey sat gloomily with Miyuki at a table with cake and Usa-chan. "It's just us, Miyu-chan, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were to busy."

Soon, the four arrived to the changing room. The twins held up a male school uniform. "Here, change into this uniform."

"What? But why?" Haruhi blinked.

"Don't ask questions!" the twins then jumped on him.

"No way!" Haruhi screamed.

"Change, Change, Change," The twins chanted.

"Fine I'll change," Haruhi said.

"But you two have to get out!" Mayumi yelled and pushed the two out of the room.

The twins went forward on one leg as they tried to get their balance back and then looked back to the changing room and then each other. "Woah..."

Two more lightbulbs went off in the background.

At a table Honey and Miyuki were passed out, having eaten to much cake.

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi murmured from behind the curtain as the rest of the host club waited outside for him.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki called. Haruhi moved open the curtain. There he stood in the boy ouran uniform. All members of the Host were awestruck at the transformation Haruhi seemed to undergo. Mayumi leaned on the wall.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi questioned which was answered.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki cried out placing his face into his hands.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey cried out.

"If we had know that's how you really look-" Hikaru spoke with Kaoru soon finishing his sentence "-We would've helped you out sooner!"

"Who knows? " Kyouya spoke looking towards his clipboard "Maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyouya trailed off writing more down in his small notebook.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki called out sticking up his index finger.

"That's a load of Bullcrap," groaned Mayumi.

Tamaki pointed at Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"A Host?" Haruhi asked weakly.

'Haruhi is also now open for business.'

Haruhi now sat at a table with the three girls who had requested him.

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" A girl asked.

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" Another questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." The third girl commented.

Haruhi was barely able to keep his smile up as his eyebrow twitched. 'I can't do this any more. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.' He thought to himself.

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?" All the girls asked in unison with identical smiles on their face.

Then Haruhi seemed to realize something. 'All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt. I know just the story.'

Tamaki was peeking out from his couch as he watched Haruhi interact with the ladies and tell his story.

"I see, your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago." A dark haired girl said letting a solemn look cross her face. "Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh, I do them myself." Haruhi smiled titling his head to the side with a small smile "My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it" Red seemed to form on the cheeks of all those who were listening to Haruhi speak. "I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make through ok."

The girls were blushing hearts spinning by their head.

"So... uh..." One girl started.

"is it okay if tomorrow..." The second girl continued.

"...we request to sit with you again?" The third finished.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies." Sparkles were shining around his face.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki mumbled from his place twisted around on the couch.

"He's a natural." Kyoya commented.

"No training needed." The twins said in their twinly way.

"Haru-chan is amazing," Miyuki marveled.

"Have you forgotten about me?" asked red-haired girl from earlier that bad-mouthed Haruhi.

"Oh no, sorry princess," Tamaki drew his attention back to her. "I'm just a little bit concerned about about our newest host."

"Well, that's obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him." the girl drew her eyes at him. "And I was wondering why the other boy is always wearing that hat of his?"

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me." Tamaki said. "And about Mayumi, well he looks good in his hat so we don't tell him to take it off."

"Haruhi, Mayumi, come here for a minute." Tamaki called to the boys.

"What's up?" Haruhi asked coming up to them.

"What do you need Tamaki?" Mayumi came up behind him.

"I'd like you to meet someone." He gestured to the red haired girl next to him. "This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji."

'It's that girl from earlier.' Haruhi thought. He gave a bright smile to her. "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

'I have to smile, even if she is suspicious,' Mayumi thought. He showed a smile an a small salute with his two fingers. "What's up?"

"That was so cute!" Tamaki cried out in delight as his wrapped his arms around the pair, Smothering their heads into his chest.

"That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" Tamaki cried out while spinning the two in circles.

"Uh, T-Tamaki.." Ayanokoji weakly cried out yet went unheard.

"Oh, you're both so cute!"

"Mori-senpai, help me!" Haruhi cried out reaching out towards Takashi and Honey's table.

"MORI! WE NEED HELP!" Mayumi yelled.

Mori was immediately there and lifted the both of them into the air. His eyes widen minuscule though you probably wouldn't be able to tell.

Another lightbulb went off in the background.

"Mori senpai," Tamaki said quietly "you really didn't have to go that far. Come on little ones. Let daddy give you a big hug." He said cheerfully. The red hair girl watched this all with a glare.

"We've already got a dad." Haruhi started.

"We don't need another one." Mayumi finished. "And Mori, could you put us down now?"

SPLASH!

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" Haruhi muttered glancing around in search of his bag.

"Are you kidding me?" He then looked out the window and noticing what Haruhi was talking about. There in the fountain floated a leather bag, along with notebooks and papers. "But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hmm, guess they're everywhere."

Running down the hallway, Haruhi noticed to the red-haired girl Tamaki earlier introduced him to. He stopped slowly so that their backs were facing each other.

"Oh, it's you again." The girl commented. "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you."

Haruhi turned his eyes to look back at her. "It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." And with that, she walked out of the hall.

'I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the pond.' Haruhi thought to himself as he stood in the pond looking around the water for something.

'I can't be bothered with her right now, though. I've gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week.'

"Hey, commoner!" Tamaki called from the side of the pond. "You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." he said but then saw Haruhi's things. "Why is your bag all wet?"

"Eh, it's no big deal. I got it." Haruhi told him. Tamaki looked on curiously. "I just can't find my food money." He mumbled.

Then he heard splashing and saw that Tamaki had rolled up his pants and gotten into the pond as well. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." He commented quietly.

"Hang on a second." He pulled from the pond what looked to ba a wallet. "This what you're looking for?" He asked as he came closer to Haruhi who was staring at him. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" He teased waving the wallet infront of his face.

"No way." Haruhi grabbed his wallet back.

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Well, uh... I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." Haruhi answered hesitantly.

"Oh really? That must have been terrible," Ayanokoji said while sipping her tea. "I can't imagine what what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

Her and Haruhi were sitting together. 'Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?' Haruhi thought.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." Ayanokoji commented meanly.

Haruhi seemed to realize something at that moment. "Now I understand. You're jealous of me."

She looked at him surprise, and then the table turned over and she screamed. Haruhi landed on top of her.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me!" She yelled and Haruhi looked at her surprised. "Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Then the twins appeared and poured water on both of them. Haruhi slowly got himself off of Ayanokoji while she was stunned as to why water was dumped on her head.

"Why did you do that?" She asked and Tamaki helped her to her feet and moved some hair out of her face.

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you." He commented and Haruhi stared up at him from the floor. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" He said to her.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"The proof is me," said Mayumi walking up to them with his arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. "I saw you throw his bag in the pond when I was going to get mine."

"You know, you're a beautiful girl." Tamaki commented for once completely serious. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

She stared at him surprise for a moment before running out of the room. "But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She yelled as she went.

Then Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!" He said.

Haruhi stared at him in horror. "One thousand?" Tamaki went over to Haruhi and gave him his hand.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked at him.

Kyoya came up with a bag and gave it to Haruhi. "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi looked inside and then back to Kyoya. "Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change."

As she left Miyuki pouted to Mayumi, "That girl was so mean to our Haru-chan."

"In the end, she got what she deserved," Mayumi smiled and walked away.

"Haruhi, here you go, I brought you some towels." Tamaki spoke walking passed everyone and opening the curtain to the small changing room Haruhi was changing in. Everyone watched in amusement as they watched their blonde leader freeze. "Haruhi?"

The last lightbulb went off and a bunch more blink into existence before spelling out the kanji for female.

"Yeah?" Haruhi could clearly be heard from inside the changing room.

"So, you're a girl?" Tamaki felt his face heat up once he heard Mayumi break into laughter behind him.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi spoke calmly as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Though Tamaki felt himself blush in embarrassment that he didn't know.

"Did you seriously not know Haruhi was a girl?" Mayumi laughed and got his answer as he saw Tamaki seem to shrink in his place.

"Haru-chan is a girl?" Miyumi asked cluelessly with her head tilted to the side.

Mayumi face-palmed. "Yes she is."

"Oh," Miyumi said before she grinned brightly before skipping over to Mori and latching on to his arm.

"She can be so oblivious sometimes," Mayumi mumbled quietly.

Once Haruhi was changed into the uniform, she calmly walked out of the changing room to be met by Tamaki letting out a wild cry while gripping his hair.

"Listen Senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather then for what sex they are," Haruhi spoke calmly while trying to readjust her bow on her dress.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya spoke up with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh, yeah." The twins spoke together laughing lightly as Tamaki twitched in his spot.

"Ah! You know I have to say Senpai, I thought you were pretty earlier!" Haruhi spoke a large beautiful smile gracing her lips. It was that large smile that caused Tamaki's face to burn red as he slowly tried to inch himself away from the adorable girl in front of him.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the begins of love here," Kyoya said to the audience.

"Guys, now that you know that Haruhi's a girl, I guess I can show you my secret," Mayumi took off his hat, and long beautiful red hair fell down HER back.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Mayu-chan is a girl too?" Miyuki asked as she seemed to get dizzy. "Is Kyo-chan gonna become a girl too?"

Everyone but Kyoya laughed at the image that brought.

"But let me warn you Tamaki," Mayuki started as she turned to Tamaki. "If you tell anyone that I'm a girl, I will crush you like a bug," Her head then got bigger as Tamaki seemed to shrink. "Squish you like a squash," Tamaki got even smaller as her head got bigger and loomed over him. "STOMP YOU LIKE AN ANT," Tamaki was pale and seemed to be the size of an ant under her gigantic head. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" She turns to the others, "And the same goes to the rest of ya!"

Miyuki grinned up at the girl. "No need to worry I'll protect your secret Mayu-chan."

Hikaru and Kaoru then came up and said in unison, "Same goes for us Mayumi."

Mori, Honey, and Kyoya nodded in agreement and Tamaki seemed to be frozen in his chibi like form.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Haruhi wondered to herself. Tamaki seemed to crack at that and went completely white. "I wonder how I could pull it off." She punched her hand against her hand. "I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Letting out a small laugh, she smiled.

"Sounds good," Mayumi laughed with her.


	2. The Job of a High School Host

The tall clock in the school chimed as the birds chirped around it. Haruhi was in the library studying when she heard. She looked worriedly down at her book. And then closed it stiffly.

Quickly, she jogged through the halls towards the abandoned music room that hosed the Host Club.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late." She said as she ran.

Arriving at her destination, she opened the door and was meet with a tropical rainforest.

"What's this?" She mumbled to herself. "Where am I?" Then she saw the group of boys (and girl) in the middle of the room dressed up in tropical costumes.

"Welcome," They chorused like always.

'When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise.' She thought to herself as she stared, a snake curling around the tree next to her. 'Can you see this from Heaven, mom? This is the club I was forced to join.'

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late," said the twins.

Haruhi pulled out her small calendar. "I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring."

"It is, but Tamaki said that huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold was nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best." Mayumi shrugged.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked from behind his little black book. "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?" He silently threatened.

Haruhi instantly thought back to the vase smashing to pieces on the floor.

Tamaki flicked out his fan as he started another of his rants. "Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."

As he talked it showed the twins in an act of brotherly love, and Mori and Honey running through the forest. Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi, who was glaring at the wall. "Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer." He finished with a dramatic raising of his arm.

"That's funny 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi mumbled.

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." He said charmingly to his guests.

"Tamaki," The girl murmured, hearts in her eyes.

"Oh wow." Another said as Haruhi served them drinks.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki told the girls as he stood from his seat.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked as she turned around to look at him.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" On of the girls at the twins' table questioned.

"Yes, in fact, we've rented the school's largest hall," answered Hikaru.

"It's the perfect place for dancing," added Kaoru.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru said as he pulled Kaoru's face towards his.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." Kaoru said taking his submissive role quickly.

Mayumi was also passing out drinks and stopped to watch the twins, an annoyed look on her face.

Miyuki suddenly appeared right next to her. "Isn't their act amazing, Mayu-chan." She said, stars in her eyes.

"Not really," Mayumi murmured as her annoyance cleared slightly as she remember that it was just an act.

Miyuki was deterred as she giggled and offered Mayumi a lollipop.

"What are you doing here anyway, Miyuki?" Mayumi took the lollipop and turned to the girl curiously. "You're in the Music Club, aren't you?"

"I am, but I like to come and see Takashi," she pouted. 'And Kao-chan' she thought silently to herself.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi commented as she came up to the girls, Kyoya right behind her.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya told her.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" she asked.

"I have no decision making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk." Kyoya grinned, pushing up his glasses.

Haruhi looked disturbed. 'So he's the real brains behind the operation.'

"Ta-da." Honey cheered as he poped out wearing a lei.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey." The girls proclaimed.

"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in." He then climbed up Mori as if he were a tree. "Takashi. There." He put a lei around his neck. "We match."

"You're covered in camellias." The girls swooned.

Miyuki then came skipping up, "Mitsukuni, can I have one?" She pleaded.

"Sure!" Then he proceded to throw a lei around her neck.

"Yay!" She smiled brightly while giving Honey a hug.

"I'm still thoroughly confused by the three of them." Haruhi thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" A girl at his table asked.

"I'd like to see that." The other girl commented.

"Oh well, no, I..." He brought his hands up infront of him. "I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?" Haruhi told the girls.

Then Tamaki appeared smiling goofily, "But we have one ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it." He gestured to the Balinese Queen outfit next to him. "You and I are a pair."

"No thanks." Haruhi deadpanned. Tamaki froze and went white.

"Wow, Haruhi, you're really faithful too the different seasons, aren't you?" The first girl said, hearts floating above her head.

"I think that's great." Another continued, hearts now floating around her head. "I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms! It's so dreamy!" The third one followed suit. Now hearts were dancing around all of their heads.

"You really think so? You know ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that," Haruhi smiled.

The scene switched over to Mayumi as she sat down at her table.

"Wow Mayumi, I never knew you had such long hair." A girl said as she stared at Mayumi's red hair put up in a high-ponytail.

"Yes, it's so pretty," Another gushed.

"Oh, this is just part of my outfit," Mayumi said, making something up. "I heard some men in Bali wear their hair long like this."

"That's so cool," The girls gushed in unison.

"Excuse me. I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." A girl with short brown hair said as she came up to Haruhi.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss..." Haruhi trailed off.

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." A dark room appeared with teacup rides. In one of them sat a girl.

Kanako placed her finger under Haruhi's chin. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." Tamaki appeared on the side in surprise.

Later, Ramen, that was what Tamaki was slurping up right now looking very depressed. 'I can't take this anymore...'

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru called out from his place with the other hosts.

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked as the twins stared at their sulking king.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyoya commented never taking his eyes off of his computer screen.

"What illness?" Haruhi questioned the glasses wearing boy.

"She's got the Host-Hopping disease." Hikaru said as he appeared behind Kyoya.

"AKA the Never-the-Same-Boy-Twice disease." Kaoru added as he popped up from behind his brother.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly." Kyoya informed the girl.

"However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." Mayumi finished for him.

"That's right." Honey said as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest.

"'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan." Miyuki added sticking a new lollipop in her mouth like always.

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi deadpanned as she stared blankly at Tamaki.

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki cried out appearing beside Haruhi in the blink of a eye, scaring Honey with how loud he was. "I couldn't care less!" Tamaki immediately stood straight up, throwing his arm upward "I'm running out of patience! Haruhi! Mayumi! It's time you both stated dressing like girls!" Tamaki cried out causing Haruhi and Mayumi to sigh at his loud words.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned.

"What?" Mayumi looked annoyed.

"I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourselves are ladies! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!" Tamaki cried out angrily as both twins appeared at his sides, mirroring the other's pose.

"Yes, they both opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru spoke. "And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Kaoru finished while Tamaki took off running across the room returning quickly with a large wooden chest.

Out of the chest he pulled out a giant blown up picture of Haruhi and Mayumi from Middle School.

"That's enough, Haruhi, Mayumi." He cried. "Now you listen to Daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were."

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first." Haruhi and Mayumi yelled at him in unison looking extremely pissed off.

He then put them up on the wall and started to cry infront of them as the rest of the host club crowded around.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru commented stared at the picture.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair." Haruhi informed them.

"Gum?" asked Mayumi.

"Yeah, it's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know."

"The reason I joined this school as a boy is private, I refuse to tell anyone," Mayumi crossed her arm and looked away, annoyed.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude." Tamaki shouted, tears in his eyes. "Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again and Mayumi won't tell her Daddy what made her dress like a boy." He said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Kaoru asked looking to Kyoya.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya answered.

"Wait so Kyo-chan is a girl?" Miyuki questioned witha tilt of her head.

Kyoya flicked his glasses up and gave a sigh. "No, I am not a girl Miyuki, nor will I have ever be one."

Miyuki pouted, "But you would be a cute girl Kyo-chan." Before she could say anymore Mori put his hand on her head. She looked up at him for a moment before she sighed. "You're right, Takashi."

Everyone stopped and stared, the Morinozuka's sure were a strange bunch.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about." Mayumi mumbled getting more ticked off as time went on.

"Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." Haruhi told Tamaki as he was sniveling on the floor.

"Hate to change the subject, but do either of you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru interrupted.

"Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." Haruhi commented as she turned her attention to the twin.

"Guys, I don't dance. So, I'll just be leaving," Mayumi tried to walk away but stopped when they felt Tamaki lurking behind them. Their expressions immediately changing for fear to annoyance.

"Definitely not, a refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you both want to live the life of a host that badly, you're both gonna have to show us how far you're willing to go!" Tamaki spoke before taking position as he was about to dance. "I order you both to master dancing the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party."

Tamaki then twirled in a small circle, coming back around to point dramatically at Haruhi "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're girls! And knock you back down to errand boy!" Haruhi paled and shook in her spot.

"Tamaki," Mayumi looked scary as she cracked her knuckles.

'The next day'

In the now lady-less club room (hosts not included) The red haired girl named Mayumi was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Please Mayumi, let Daddy practice dancing with you this once." He pestered.

"Fine," She yelled. "But you better leave me alone after this."

They then started to dance, or at least try to. Tamaki kept stepping on Mayumi's toes. After the third time she finally stopped him.

"You stepped on my toes, again!" She then started to take the lead.

"If you would just let me lead," Tamaki insisted.

"You're not a leader Tamaki, never have been, never will be" She told him as she dipped him.

Tamaki then proceded into his little emo corner as Miyuki took over with the dance practice for him. It just about that time that Kanako arrived there to teach Haruhi how to waltz.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Tamaki sat in the corner sulking as Kanako tought Haruhi how to waltz. "Good work, Haruhi." Honey and Mori twirled by as Honey was swung around. "Now on the "slow", you should bring your feet together. Remember. The gentleman always leads."

Haruhi looked uncomfortable as she stared at her feet. "And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"Got it." Haruhi said but then he tripped and they both fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki."

"It's okay, Haruhi." She said from her place on the ground. She snaked her arms around Haruhi neck and pulled her a little closer.

Off in another part of the room was Miyuki and Mayumi as the more childish girl tried to teach the cross dressing girl how to waltz.

"Not bad Mayu-chan," Miyuki cheered as Mayumi was able to lead the dance without stepping on anyone's toes or tripping.

"Thanks I guess," Mayumi grumbled. "I still don't get why I have to learn to dance anyway."

"Aww cheer up Mayu-chan, dancing can't be that bad." Miyuki tried to cheer the girl up.

But then something happened that caused one of them to trip and then they were on the floor. Miyuki giggled as she looked over to the other girl. "That was fun let's do it again."

Then Kyoya stepped up and gave both girls his hands. "If I may take your dance partner, Miyuki." He asked politely.

She giggled as she was pulled. "Sure but be careful with my Mayu-chan okay Kyo-chan?" She warned wagging her finger in his face.

"But of Course." He replied. And so the two of them picked up the dance lessons as Miyuki skipped over to everyone else.

"Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again." Haruhi said as they got up.

"Why so gloomy, boss?" The twins questioned as they looked at the depressed Tamaki.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru commented to his twin.

"I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." They shared similar grins.

After practice they all decided to rest and Haruhi poured Kanako some tea.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." She told her with a smile.

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." Kanako told her, putting her head on her hands.

She looked down to her tea. "Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi looked confused.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyoya told Kanako. "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

Kanako continued staring at the cup with a small smile. "I see. What a pretty color. Lovely." She touched the side of the cup with her fingers. That seemed to gain Tamaki's attention.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi commented.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not." She stuttered out as she put the cup back onto the table, a blush on her face. "Whatever would give you that idea?" She smiled up at Haruhi but it was strained.

'She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?' She thought to herself as she smiled at Kanako slightly awkward.

Then a small sound of someone entering the room echoed.

"Hello." A young man spoke whilst carrying in a large box "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." Kyoya turned his attention towards the new arrival, walking over quickly to retrieve his goods.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies." Kyoya than preceded to give the young man his small smile he usually gave when pleased with something "I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The young man spoke giving Kyoya a smile pleased smile.

"So do you sell teasets?" Haruhi questioned, leaving Kasugasaki at the table by herself.

"No, I'm just a regular student." The young man answered, placing his hands on his hips. "Can't you tell by the uniform?"

The sound of the chair scrapping against the floor was heard as Kanako looked back at them. "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company."

"First-class company?" Haruhi asked.

The boy continued to stare at Kanako as if he didn't know what to do.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained.

Kanako lowered her stare from the boy to the ground. Haruhi watched this exchange as Kyoya continued. "So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Dont' you, Suzushima?"

That got his attention and he turned back to Kyoya. "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you." He gave a small smile.

Haruhi continued to gaze at the sad looking girl at the table.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked knowing that Kasugasaki seemed to flinch when he spoke those words.

"Yes, I am." And that's when Kasugasaki's whole form seemed to sink into her small chair. "Well… I better go now." And that was when Suzushima left the small club room.

Tamaki chose that time to walk over to the young woman's table, leaning against it with a bright and charming smile.

"So, are you enjoying the Host club?" Tamaki questioned causing Kasugasaki to blush lightly.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi said as she walked towards the table, teacups in hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now, if you'll please excuse me." She commented nervously before standing up and making her way to the door. "Take care."

Honey then appeared and jumped onto Haruhi's back. "Haru-chan! Guess what? They do know each other." Honey told her.

"Ya!" Miyuki called. "Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiance."

Mayumi crossed her arms across her chest. "Kyoya, how long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya looked over to the red haired girl. "Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers."

Flipping open his little black book he continued. "The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it."

"I see." Mayumi mumbled.

"Oh, so that's it." Miyuki said.

"Toru Suzushima," Kyoya read his profile. "Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. I had to fault him for anything..."

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru commented from behind Kyoya.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru added next to his brother.

"So in other words, he's boring," Kyoyo closed his book.

"I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys." Haruhi murmured.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey and Miyuki asked in unison. Honey on top of Mori's head, Miyuki hanging on his arm.

"Yeah." Mori said his word of the day quietly.

"Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki told them seriously for once as he stepped in between them all.

"Which one?" everyone asked.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy." He informed them dramatically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dance was taking place in a large marble column filled hall. Cherry blossoms bloomed outside the windows. The host were gathered at the top of a large staircase at the middle of the room. Girls crowded around as Tamaki lifted his arm in the air dramatically and the lights turned on, giving him the spotlight.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host club would like to bid you, welcome," Tamaki bowed.

Violins started to play in unison as all the girls clapped in wonder.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content." Kyoya informed them charmingly. "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki called with a pleasant smile. He then gave all the ladies a wink. They all squealed, well all of them except for Miyuki who was at the very back of the crowd. Some even fainted to the ground.

Haruhi leaned slightly forward, looking kind of depressed.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins said as they came up behind her wearing matching suits.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park." She told them.

"Yeah, me too." Mayumi commented as she came closer her red hair once again covered by her hat.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread." Kyoya commented as he scribbled something on his little black book.

"A spread?" Haruhi asked. That caught Mayumi's attention too.

"With fancy tuna?" they both asked.

Kyoya's pen broke and everyone else exclaimed in shock, "Fancy Tuna?!"

Tamaki flipped from his post on the upper ledge. "Get some fancy tuna here right now!" He commanded.

Kaoru was cuddling Haruhi as Hikaru hugged Mayumi, both blushing under the embrace of the twins.

"Add some deluxe sushi," Kyoyo said on his cellphone.

'Damn these filthy rich jerks!' Haruhi thought to herself.

'Hikaru's hugging me!' thought Mayumi.

Now the dancing began. The hosts took their time to dance with each lady separately as the slow music played. Miyuki was also within the crowd wearing a high-low dress colored black and blue, with a ribbon in her hair.

"Hey Miyuki." A voice called and she turned around. In front of her was one of the Hitachiin twins.

"Hi Kao-chan." She greeted shyly. 'Come on Miyuki, ask him to dance with you.' She thought to herself.

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked her giving her his hand.

It took all she had not to turn completely red. "Sure." Miyuki said and put her hand in his. Soon they were dancing along and it felt like a dream come true for Miyuki.

On another side of the ballroom Haruhi was leaning against a column. Two shy girls were about to ask her to dance when Kanako appeared.

"Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled and reached out her hand. "Of course you can."

The two girls who had been about to ask Haruhi watched on sadly.

"Kasuga-chan is here." Honey whispered to Tamaki.

"All right, men. Then let us commence with our operation." Tamaki told them as Haruhi guided Kanako to the dance floor.

"Roger," Mori and Honey said and before Haruhi and Kanako could start dancing Honey and Mori flew by and dragged Haruhi off.

"What? Kidnapped?" Kanako murmured very confused and disturbed.

Two doors slammed open as Mori carried Haruhi in on his shoulder.

"There she is." Kaoru said Hikaru on one side and Miyuki on the other pouting.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi said as Mori put her down.

"Never mind that, go get changed." Hikaru handed her a package. Honey pushed her into the changing room.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya informed the hosts. He looked to his watch. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Haruhi then came out in a pink dress with a long haired wig on.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey told her as the twins started to apply her make-up.

"We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling." The twins commented in unison.

Just then Tamaki came into the room with Mayumi.

"Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..." He trailed off as he looked at Haruhi.

"So, what do you think?" The twins asked as they grinned at their work.

"You look nice Haruhi." Mayumi told the girl.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey cheered.

"He's right Haru-chan." Miyuki smiled brightly at the dressed up girl.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi complained as she wobbled out the door and down the hall.

"Good luck, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru called after her.

"I can't believe. She's so pretty!" Tamaki gushed.

"This better work Tama-chan, you interrupted my dance with Kao-chan." She glared at Tamaki.

He gave her a nervous smile. "No worries Miyuki-chan." He straightened himself up and turned towards the group in the room. "Now on to other important matters. Oh Mayumi..." He said as he made his way closer to the girl in disguise.

The doors close as they see Mayumi yelling at Tamaki and looking about ready to hit him, and Miyuki trying to calm them down with Honey.

Mayumi then went into the changing room. "Stay out, or I'll clobber you!" She then closed the curtains.

Down a dark hallway Haruhi, dressed as a girl, and the boy who had delivered the teacups, stood alone in a room.

He turned around, "You are the one who wrote this letter? You're totally different from what I imagined." He commented as she steeped into the light of the moon.

"Letter?" She asked confusedly.

Letter:  
I'm in love-love.  
From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love. Tee-hee-hee.  
It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon.  
All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves.  
When the typhoon's rising water's come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark!  
I do! I do!

"Who wrote such a stupid letter?" She thought to herself as she sweat dropped.

Then Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru's faces appeared from the side.

'Collaborative Piece.'

"Excuse me. Have we met somewhere before?" Suzushima asked curiously.

"No. This is the first time I've ever talked to you." She told him a giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way." He stared at the floor gloomily. "You see, another girl already has my heart."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Haruhi said to the boy.

"Unfortunately, she is not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me. In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me." He looked out the window slightly as he said this.

Haruhi couldn't help but stare at his forlorn face.

Back at the party, Mayumi was walking around in a beautiful teal gown with sparkles on the top, earrings, light blue gloves, and teal rose pendent and white open toe mid-heel sandals.

She noticed Tamaki pulling Kanako along with him out of the room. She felt kind of out of place and then noticed one of the twins near here. Nervously she walked up to him.

"Um Hikaru?" She started.

"Hmm," He turned towards her, he stopped for a second to stare though, not that it was very noticeable. "Oh hi."

She rubbed at her arm slightly, "Do you want to dance with me?" Mayumi asked him.

"Sure," He said with a grin.

And so they danced around the room and a few of the girls actually stopped to watch. They glided easily across the floor as if they were actually floating.

Back with Tamaki, he pulled Kanako down a hallway.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Tamaki?" She asked him.

"You know. You're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulating others." He told her in one of his serious moments. They stood in front of a window as cherry blossoms floated in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. He had a hold of her hand and looked down at her.

"I have you figured out, Kanako. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention. And I've noticed that you always look the happiest gazing into a teacup." He commented with a small serene smile. She looked to him in surprise.

Kanako started to remember the happier times of her childhood. Where Touru would point out the different teacups and telling her that someday, she would be his wife.

"It's pointless. It doesn't matter how hard I try. He never notices me. And now he's decided to study abroad without... without even telling me." She mumbled sadly.

Back with Haruhi and Suzushima

"That's why I decided I need to change. I want to see the world, hopefully become a better man." He told Haruhi as he continued to stare out the window. "I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me."

"Yeah, you're right. That is pretty selfish of you." Haruhi bluntly said. An arrow pierced the boy threw the heart.

High-heeled shoes slowly made their way down the hall as Haruhi continued. "But maybe she would wait. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel." Suzushima turned to look at her in amazement.

"You obviously have strong feelings for her, so why not go head and talk to her? I think once you decided to change, then you've already begun your transformation."

A dainty hand reached for the doorknob and opened the door just as Suzushima reached out slightly towards Haruhi. They both turned towards the door to see Kanako standing there stiff as a board.

"Kanako..." Suzushima whispered in shock.

She flinched when he spoke her name and she looked to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Tears could be seen sliding down her face. "I just..." But she stop short and couldn't keep back her sobs. She fled the room quickly.

"Kanako! Kanako!" He yelled as he ran after her through the halls.

Haruhi came into the hall and Tamaki appeared from behind her. "Looks like we just made matters worse." She commented.

"But he did go running after her." He told her quietly.

She seemed to realize something and gave a grin. 'It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy.' Haruhi thought to herself.

They were outside now where Kanako continued to run and Suzushima continued to chase after her. Their shoes clacking against the ground.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm hoping to stop her.

A large gust of wind swept through the school, hundreds of cherry blossoms dancing on the breeze. Kanako and Suzushima were now in the spotlight, in both the figurative and literal sense.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Tamaki called out as the couple stared up in surprise.

"It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities." He continued as giant doors opened up from the ballroom and all the girls filed out onto the giant balcony over looking the couple. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple. And as an added bonus our own Miyuki Morinozuka and her friend will perform a song."

A light but happy beat started playing as Suzushima turned towards Kanako.

Oh, shining on us  
Dreams sparkle in the night  
But our dream is still hiding somewhere

Miyuki's voice rang out loud and clear through out the whole court yard.

Oh, come let's search for it  
And hold it with this song  
There is no limit to this hope of ours

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" He asked as he bowed and held out his hand. She gasped.

Hey, look up above  
The moon is smiling tonight, embraced in tenderness  
Oh very soon, the moon will light our path  
Hurry up and shine  
Our dream is waiting just for us  
Let's search for the full moon

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she reached her hand hesitantly. "Yes." She whispered. They didn't seem to care if the beat picked up slightly, and waltzed without a care in the world.

Let's sing a song!

Someone else had joined Miyuki as they both sang. It was Mayumi, dressed as a girl. And Haruhi was now dressed again as a boy as the twins ate bananas in the background.

Even if the sun may stop  
Shining so bright  
The full moon will come and light our path

They stared deeply into each others eyes as they waltzed. Cherry blossoms blowing around elegantly.

Day by Day!  
The moon will come and stay  
Until the faith from yesterday relieves itself

"I love you, Kanako." He told her with a smile.

Let's sing a song!  
There's no way we'll give up  
We're just so close  
Come on, it's right there reaching out for us

"I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife." He continued. Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled brightly.

More and More!  
Hope that we gather  
Our dream comes one  
One single step closer to  
Our New Future!

With his words her teacups shined bright and new and began to spin again. "Tonight marks the end of my host hopping." She said.

Tamaki drew his arms to the side, with Haruhi ducking. "Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

Hikaru appeared behind him with a microphone in one hand and a banana peel in the other. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball."

Next came Kaoru also with a microphone and banana peel. "Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki."

She looked surprised but gave a smile as everyone clapped.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru told everyone, both his and Kaoru's banana peels oddly missing.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked striking a pose as Miyuki and Mayumi came up to join the group. Mayumi was once again dressed like a boy.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru added and both Tamaki and Haruhi looked shocked and slightly disturbed.

"But how is that gonna work if Haru-chan is a g-" Mayumi started but was cut of BY Mayumi's hand covering her mouth.

"It's just on the cheek there's no problems." She told the black haired girl. Miyuki nodding in understanding and Mayumi took her hand off her mouth.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." Hikaru and Kaoru commented mischievously as Tamaki looked between the both of them.

"It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." Suzushima told his soon to be wife comfortingly.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi deadpanned.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya told her without looking away from his little black book.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." She mumbled before starting her descent down the stairs.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked from beside Tamaki as he stared at the scene before him white as a sheet.

"Maybe." Miyumi answered coming up on the other side of Tamaki.

"What?" Tamaki called out in shock. At the same moment Haruhi was in front of Kanako and about to turn her head to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki called out dramatically as he leaped towards the two girls, arm out stretched. But then he slipped on a banana peel and pushed Haruhi into Kanako. Then both of their lips connected instead.

Tamaki looked horrified and like he was gonna die any second as he feel to the ground. Suzushima looked on in surprise.

The two girls jumped apart from each other quickly, covering their lips with their hand. The girls on the balcony either were squealing over the kiss or crying.

"I never would have thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl." Haruhi mumbled to herself from behind her hand. Tamaki appeared in the corner crying his eyes out and looking sorrowfully at Haruhi.

"But it was such an amazing night." She added. Kanako looked over to Suzushima worriedly but he just gave a small smile telling her it was all right.

"So I guess it's just as well." She thought to herself as Tamaki was reaching out for her. She gave a bright smile.

"TAMAKI!" Mayumi yelled as she chased Tamaki everywhere.

**I don't own the song or Ouran.**

**New Future © Full Moon wo Sagashite**  
**English lyrics © Amanda Lee**


End file.
